Command and Conquer 4:Tiberium Renegades
by Reichenfaust
Summary: An attempt to rescue and take the C&C franchise into a good direction in the 4th game, through partial novelization, and recognition of... Past Events... Here there will be a lot of technological development that is not forgotten or redirected(as a prime example the Soviet Air Force didn't develop Jet Technology because they were forbidden after WWII), but gets much better use.


**Command & Conquer 4:Tiberium Renegades**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the C &C Franchise, it belongs to Westwood, and EA(curse them and their crappy games that infect the space-time continuum to quote a Samurai soldier from the Empire).

 **Summary:** An attempt to rescue and take the C &C franchise into a good direction in the 4th game, through partial novelization, and recognition of... _Past Events_... Here there will be a lot of technological development that is not forgotten or redirected, as a prime example the Soviet Air Force didn't develop Jet Technology because they were forbidden from doing so originally after WWII in the _Red Alert_ portion of the timeline. As well, the cloning technology for conscripts was considered 'lost'. Here, we will see the factions of various C &C games collate into a power which will shake the GALAXY!

 **Chapter 1-Timeline, and Preparations**

 **1928 – February:** Albert Einstein successfully goes back in time to just outside Landsberg Prison, where he proceeds to remove Adolf Hitler from the timeline, before returning to Trinity, New Mexico in 1945.

 **September:** The Soviet Union under Josef Vissarionovich Dzhugashvili Stalin begins to build a research complex over the Tunguska event site. An Isolationist Policy is enacted to begin leaping technology forward, largely due to the Red Army's humiliating defeat by the Polish in Stalin's recent attempt to seize the lands lost in Brest-Litvosk. Seething, Josef turns to several scientific minds, and enigmatic figures in the Union, that will result in wondrous advances.

As well this year see's Admiral Isoroku Yamamato lead a coup against the Army Conservatives entrenched in the cabinet, and personally acts as Prime Minister Tojo's _Kaishakunin_ , when he commits _Seppuku_ for the dishonour he has caused the nation by forcing it to stagnate. This leads to steady changes in the policies of the Empire, ones that lean on towards the increased efficiency of military units, and gaining more firepower-armour-mobility.

 **December:** Albert Einstein warns then President Hoover that it is possible that Josef Stalin is using his power as unmatched Dictator of the former Russian Empire to build advanced technology and arm his armies with such weapons. The President begins to listen when the FBI informs him that Nikolai Tesla has been reported missing from his New York apartment.

 **1933:** The _Second Sino-Japanese War_ starts. As the Communist Party in China has received weapons, arms and massive resources to defeat the Empire and the Chinese Nationalists from the Soviets in exchange for some secret agreements, the Empire of the Rising Sun gains funding and resources from the Allies. This Proxy War shall rage and begin to leap technology that is visible to the world ahead, and also will have the effect of, making the Western Allies a little complacent in their superiority once the Japanese win.

The Commando's form at first as a volunteer legion in America, alongside the _OSS_ , beginning to see action against Communist forces internationally, and are organized under the greatest Marine General that ever lived Major General Smedley Butler. These two forces will begin to become vocal about the United States rearming and aiding the various nations facing Communist threat abroad, and begin a gravitation towards America slowly pulling itself from the Great Depression through building a mighty Military-Industrial Complex.

 **1945:** The Empire declares victory over China, after 12 years of grinding conflict, of facing hordes of communists armed with automatic rifles and their large tanks. The Japanese develop powerful Heavy Close Air Support Fighters, Hunter/Killer Jets, Heavy Strategic Bombers, Main Battle Tanks, Helicopters, Auto-rifles of their own, and rapid-fire Artillery support to seize victory. They have massive debt to the Allies after the War, and it is only managed by the advanced electronics and metallurgical industries they built during the war to manufacture their weapons from the resources and designs they got with the brightest minds they have. It is from this incubation, that shall be born Nanotech and Quantum technology which the Empire will use to stay far ahead of the other Great Powers.

Over the next five years, Japan will take the parts of South-East Asia that don't belong to Europe, and the European countries will begin to discuss a defence pact should the Soviets come out of Isolation. Considering their combat capabilities in China, each country at the conference needed to look at their armies.

 **1950:** The _Second Great War_ begins with Stalin sending 35 million men, and 50,000 tanks into Northern, Central, and South-Eastern Europe. China is a secondary theatre, with Mao crossing from Mongolia with an army of 12 million Conscripts, and 10,000 tanks at the extreme West of China, before beginning to sweep East.

The Allies, resist as hard as they can, but the Russians constantly and easily build reinforced bases on the front lines, that then pour out hundreds of Conscripts, Tanks, and Planes. The Allies have few answers for this. Agents of every intelligence agency struggle to discover how the Russians do this. Despite Germany's modern and 88mm equipped Panzer Legions, the Russians destroy most of them in a tide of Hammer and Apocalypse tanks. Despite the Air Force the Western Allies possess, the MiG's and Tupolev's screen and scream through the sky in multitudes.

 **1951-2:** Halfway through the year, the Soviets have the Allies on the ropes. France has only a massive border strip, Italy is contesting it's south, Portugal is using it's terrain, and Britain is near defeat despite the Royal Navy's and Air Forces. Having helped the Latin countries industrialize to meet the massive demands of the Japanese, and the rearming Europeans, the United States leads an Economic Zone in the Western Hemisphere that has pulled them out of their Great Depression and is now truly the Arsenal of Democracy.

This truly enrages Stalin.

In an act that echo's throughout history, he sends the Soviet Atlantic Fleet out to make a statement, and they set their sails to the Western Hemisphere. 5 Carriers, 12 Battleships, 18 Cruisers, 32 Destroyers, and 46 Subs in protecting packets around the Fleet. Their actions would forever be remembered as a date that would live in infamy.

" _ **My fellow Americans. Today, January 1st, 1952, The United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by Naval Air Forces of the United Soviet Socialist Republics. Rest Assured, this will be a day that will live in infamy, one that we will forever remember."**_

New York City is subjected to waves of attacking aircraft's, naval gunfire, and submarines torpedoing as many boats and ships as they could get their hands on undiscriminating between civilian and military. The Soviet Fleet Commander had a cold response to the American President.

" _ **Let it be known that the USSR will not tolerate the continued funding of our enemies with free handouts by Capitalist Pigs like America, who get rich off the misery of those who are at war. Dasvidanya Chyort Svoloch!"**_

Once the translation was understood, this only enraged the American public further, if a thing was even possible. Recruiting centre's exploded, production was switched to war-time, and all of America's allies began to tool up and ramp up. As current casualty lists and the technology of the Soviets is assessed, a critical question is raised by the military, given needed bodies for the expedition to liberate Europe. Women are volunteering to serve, are demanding the right to kill those who've torn their families apart, and loved ones away. A small, trial program is initiated, in the Commando's, the only formation besides the _OSS_ willing to accept women despite the War to test the willpower and strength of a women's will to serve.

Tanya Parker blows expectancy's out of the water, her determination, and natural abilities exceeding many of her class and matching many of her instructor's. Welcomed quickly into the ranks, despite views held in America and abroad, the Commando's train add her to their ranks. Her actions on the Western Front saw rapid promotion, with Tanya reaching the rank of Colonel by the end of the war. A massive expedition force was assembled, before it is reported that the Russians were head-faking with the New York Attack.

Einstein was missing.

 **1953:** The Operations enacted in this year bring the gains made by the USSR back to their _Brest-Litvosk_ holdings, although much success has been had by Mao who forced the Japanese back to holding only Manchuria, the Chinese south-east coast, and the South-East Asian Republics.

 **May 18th :** Einstein is rescued, and the Chronosphere begins to be used as a tactical teleportation device, to defeat the massed Soviet Conscripts and Armoured formations with the Allied Battleships and other large-calibre gunfire. Outflanking the larger Soviet Armies with their more surgical formations, the Allies gamble on one massive push, to eliminate the current obstinate Soviet Leadership primarily Stalin. Slowly but surely, a concentrated spearhead begins to push towards Moscow. The Royal Navy's masses of guns are now brought to vengeful bear upon the Soviet Armoured Host, and reap a terrible harvest, which bloodies the Russian Bear.

 **October 10th :** Weather-Control Technology is used alongside the Gap-Generators to outmanoeuvre and delay the formations that are not engaged by the Naval and Rocket assets the allies have in play, as they stride at a breakneck pace to Moscow. The MLRS comes into play as the main artillery for the allies, matching and frightening the Soviets with it's advanced power. The Abrams MBT begins to match the Hammer tanks, and packs take on the Apocalypse Tanks.

 **November 15th :** Nuclear Threat. Allied Commando Colonel Tanya disables a silo holding an ICBM, that is preparing a thermonuclear attack on the Pentagon. The Russians, alongside the packs of multinational physicists in their military industrial complex, had read atomic technology as only a stepping stone to that of the Thermonuclear stage. They had developed more than 5 types of isotope-separation, documented by Colonel Tanya as such;

" _...these methods which included 1)Uranium Centrifuge and the Ultra-Centrifuge[Made of hardened alloys and capable of speeds exceeding 70,000 RPM] 2)Photochemical U-235 to U-238 conversion 3) Thermal Diffusion, using heated and cooled cylinders, along with a convection current 4)Mass Spectroscopy Tanks, with Cyclotrons[An OSS Agent named this the "Beta-Calutron" and said it was similar to the one at Oak Ridge], and finally and most intriguingly, 5)Laser Diffusion, or Photon-Separation. Some of these methods remain unknown on how the Soviets developed them[the Ultra-Centrifuge, Laser Diffusion, Photochemical Process evaded the Allies completely, but they picked up on the Thermal Diffusion and Mass Spectroscopy/Cyclotron combination easily enough]. And that was only their Uranium Isotope Program, their Plutonium one was very advanced as well, three reactor types being utilized..."_

The Soviets, as it turned out, had succeed in mainly making a next-generation series of tactical nuclear weapons which used Heavy Water and only 100 grams of U-238 to make an effective 5 kiloton device to use on the battlefield, besides their ICBM, which was meant to unleash a 100 Mega-tonne payload upon their target in Washington, DC, before the complex was disabled. Colonel Tanya uses the evidence of the Soviets advanced Thermonuclear Program to push for the risky attack upon Moscow as soon as enough divisions could be thrown together to equal the massive 3 armies of Soviets in the city.

 **December 8th :** Operation Downfall. The End of the War. Iron-Curtain Technology is used to shield the Kremlin and the Moscow Core, so conventional assault amplified by Chronosphere is used to manoeuvre the Allied armies around the multitude of Russians that guard the city. Like an asymmetrical version of an Airbourne division, the Allied detachment of 800,000 troops, 2,000 MBT's sets about assaulting the fanatical _Red Guard_ divisions comprising Stalin's Elite Army. 1.5 million men, and over 4,500 tanks are used in total by both sides, with casualties ringing up to 800,000.

However, most of the Union is still intact, and only the Spearhead to Moscow is conquered territory. The peace treaty concludes with the Union receding and restoring Germany, Italy, France, Austria, Czechoslovakia, but not Poland, Bulgaria, the Slavic Balkans, and they stand firm on this. Their negotiating stance is their thermonuclear technology may have been prevented from being used in the war, but that doesn't mean they don't still have it. The USSR keeps the Ukraine, the Baltic's, Finland, the Caucasus Republics, alongside Xinjiiang and Mongolia.

The Chinese at this point are a completely exhausted/shattered state from fighting Japan, and after WWII, they are admitted to the Soviet Union as an S.F.S.R.(Soviet Federated Socialist Republic). Japan has gained the important economic provinces on the coast from Manchuria to Hong Kong, and China is in serious need of rebuilding, which the Empire see's to as it works hard to annex the population and territories it's gained peacefully. Yamamato's reforms has seen the military enshrined as the power in Japan, like the Samurai Class, with the Emperor's power reaffirmed, and the Civilian Ministries gaining autonomy in their matters.

The world begins to recover and advance, as it all settles into the Cold War, with armed camps on both sides, and the Second World War having wasted nearly 85 million lives. The Three Great Powers divide the world between themselves, with the Empire sticking to rebuilding it's current projects, the Americans rebuilding Europe and integrating it's Latin American territories as states, and the Soviets fixing the crumbling Chinese civilization.

 **1954:** The Allies put a Satellite in orbit. Using the rocket and missile programs that started in WWII, they simply rolled them over into massive civilian projects to fund several next generation space technologies. Since the Russians had so much skill in rockets, it was decided that the Allies needed to change the game. The dream of Anti-gravity is revived.

 **1957:** The USSR lands on the Moon.

 **1961:** The Empire lands on the Moon, with a far smaller and more compact Exoatmospheric vessel, which can fly multiple missions with it's Nanotech Casimir Batteries, and Field Propulsion. The technology used is classified, and the Japanese claim they used some over-engineered rockets with nanotech but few at the higher levels are convinced.

 **1965:** The Allies begin using Antigravity vehicles to go to the Moon, and establish a Moon Base, although this is completely classified at this point as well.

 **1975:** The _Third Great War/WWIII_ begins. Premiere Romanov, a puppet of Yuri, orders an invasion of the mainland United States, with massed formations slid under the radar and a few new weapons letting them get their troops in prime position to land on all of America's coastlines. The European Allies do nothing, as Romanov's thermonuclear arsenal remains untouched(and pointing at his enemies, ie THEM) despite rumours of the American Arsenal exploding in their silos. At first the Soviet make great headway before going through a succession crisis, and Yuri revealing himself to having been the one to orchestrate the whole thing, starting with manipulating the Premier into thinking taking the USSR on course into attacking the USA and it's Allies again was a wonderful idea that would secure his _Legacy_.

This happens as the Allies begin to push the Soviets out of DC, and New York, when Yuri reveals the Psychic Dominator, that he has hidden in the Statue of Liberty. Agent Tanya Parker, daughter of the first, kills who she thinks is Yuri by detonating C5 under his command chair on the Lady Liberty's torch. However, it is then that Yuri reveals himself to actually be in South America, where the Prime Psychic Dominator unit is. As well, he's now using clones, which are being directed by his sheer consciousness across the world. Luckily most have been dealt with.

A concerted effort, by the Soviets, Americans, and Empire of Japan, begin to assault the Metropolis-Redoubt in South America, finally levelling all trace's of Yuri and breathing a sigh of relief over the crisis the Madman had started. The biggest surprise, contrary to all the weirdness of Yuri, is the reveal of the Empire's combat capabilities. They have quite a great amount of soldier enhancing technological weapons, and their mech's, and fighters were outstanding. The Three Great Powers celebrate their victory.

 **1976 – 1992:** With the end of the War, and all parties now looking at each other in a different light because of their survival, slowly the idea of a global, binding, strategic defence initiative was proposed and developed. One that would pull the three factions together. The Empire, Soviets, and Allies would continue internal policies, but it was now time to develop something more binding and international now that they could trust each other somewhat. At least their militaries could, so they could begin with that, regulate with some civilian oversight and see how the project went.

Technologies begin to be shared, and a golden age seems poised to begin for Earth. The first industrial space station becomes active in the late 70's with many to follow so they can begin hauling asteroids back. The first Plasma Fusion reactor goes online in 1984 for the Allies, and see's it's design utilized in things as small as generators and cars, to the space stations and bases the Allies build. It utilizes an ion-acoustic method, using ion-acoustic oscillation in rotating gases to allow anomalous plasma-like qualities to emerge, then coax it towards coherence and order. Using the theories of System Self-Organization, with the Plasma Astrophysics research produced a powerful Plasma Fusion reactor that could use regular gases to produce a Low Energy Nuclear Reaction.

The Soviets utilized the knowledge they had forced Tesla to impart with, using the Radiant Energy power source from the cosmos, and broadcasting it freely over the Communist State. Their "Transductor's" were essentially a series of excitor's, stator's, and segmented rotor's made out of a magnetic material specifically tuned for atomic oscillation at the rate which their electrostatic field would be cut. Using perpendicular static excitor's and rapidly spinning segmented rotors, and the vertical stack of stator's would in effect create a virtual plasma through a scalar electrostatic potential, described as such by the Soviet Astrophysical Savante Nikolai Kozyrev;

 _"... In a similar fashion, electron-positron pair production arises as vortex rings from the ZPE modeled as virtual plasm_ _a. In the Soviet method, the charge would be associated with the helicity of the electrical flux circulation of the vortex ring. The electric field lines emanating from a charge are modeled as helical filaments. The filaments originate from the charge and are sustained continuously by electric flux flowing at the speed of light. These E-Field Lines offer a dynamic access of the Quantum Vacuum through (O)3 Electrodynamics as proposed by Mendel Sachs. As E-Field lines are abruptly rotated, it mimic's the precessional flow of a vortex ring section and consequently manifests an instant virtual charge at macrosccopic level, constituting a coherence of the Zero-Point method in which the E-Field lines are abruptly rotated yields excessive energy from the resulting voltage transients, via rapidly spinning segmented rotors to abruptly cut E-field lines, leaving charge free to migrate on the conductive surfaces comprising the rotors and excitor plates, but on the stators the adjacent, conductive segments are electrically insulated from each other._

 _An external voltage source charges the excitor plates which provide an electrostatic polarization field. Insulation on the Soviet device's negatively charged surfaces insures no current leaks from the excitor plates and little power is drawn from the charging voltage source. The rotors are electrically connected to each other through a conductive shaft which is spun by an electrical motor. The field from the excitor plates induces a polarization between the connected rotors. The segments on both rotors are aligned to allow them to shield an aligned pair of rotor segments. As the rotor spins, the aligned stator segments are alternately exposed to and shielded from the excitor polarization field. Each stator segment is electrically connected to its counterpart on the other stator through a pulse rectifier circuit in which the transient voltages are stepped down and then channeled to a combining rectifier output circuit._

 _Now, an analysis using classical physics, would predict that the voltage induced across a stator segment pair would swing between zero and the excitor plate voltage since this is the steady state limit for the shielded and exposed conditions. This is observed when the rotor is spun slowly. However, when the rotor is spun on the order of 6,000 RPM, a 3 KV potential across the excitor plates yields stator pulses in excess of 300 KV with a very small drag on the rotor. How the ZPE coheres, is done during the exposed condition, where current flows to charge the stator segment pair. Under rapid spin, the rotor blade cuts the gap quicker than the charge can leave the stator segment due to the current's momentum from residual inductance of the connecting circuit. The charge remains on the stator segment during the instant its E-Field lines are cut resulting in their abrupt rotation. If such an abrupt rotation of E-Field lines manifests virtual charge from the vacuum energy, then this charge would greatly augment the potential across the stator segments pairs and yield a more vigorous voltage transient. Note that opposite virtual charge is created simultaneously on the outer surfaces of the connected stator segments. Quantum Electrodynamics allows virtual charge pair production from the ZPE as long as charge is conserved. This analysis of the Soviet Method suggests virtual charge pair production in the macroscopic realm. The resulting transient zero-point energy coherence accelerates the charge of the stator segment circuit, and the system outputs anomalously excessive energy._

 _In summary, applying the principles of the collected works of early on Electrodynamicists, to the Quantum Mechanics and the Chaos-to-Order theory suggests that an appropriate system has been established here which is able to induce a coherence in the action of the ZPE. Quantum Electrodynamics shows that the ZPE intimately interacts with the various elementary particles with differing vacuum polarization dynamics. The vacuum polarization description of Atomic Nuclei suggests that abrupt, synchronous movement of ions or nuclei may be a good candidate for coherent vacuum energy activation technologies. The observed anomalies associated with the Ion-Acoustic Oscillations of a plasma that the Western Allies use is evidence for this. Further evidence comes from the Japanese Nano-Casimir Batteries, whose devices exhibit a common modus operandi: They utilize coherent, synchronous motion of ions or nuclei. The most effective are the ones which produce cycloid or precessional motion of nuclei. This has lead every Great Power to realize that a polarized and charged plasma vortex induces a ZPE coherence. The idea is experimentally explored by the Allies with their rapidly circulating of plasmatic gases bombarded with ion-acoustic oscillations, the Soviets who create virtual plasma with electrostatic scalar stresses, and the Empire who makes nanoscale usage of the Casimir Effect..."_

This was achieved through an exhaustive reviewing of the fathers of electromagnetism in Faraday, Maxwell, Heaviside, Tesla, and reconciling their works with Quantum Mechanics, through Quantum Electrodynamics, and a general re-look at all the science produced in the 18th and 19th centuries. The Soviets may have freedom and several other things restricted, but the _USSR_ has 100% Free Electricity broadcasted wirelessly in every city, town, village, and hovel.

The Japanese perfect their Nanotech Casimir batteries, achieving more energy harvested from the Quantum Vacuum and their tech begins to look insanely futuristic and compact. They are the first to revolutionize Construction Technology as well as the Energy Field.

The Military's finally came together, and agreed upon a uniform plan for a Supra-National Counter-Terrorism division, which would be able to bring to bear Battalion and Division sized formations down in a Rapid Response type formation. Conscripts would make up the base of the army for the new initiative, but the Soviets would only part with it once certain changes were made to the army structure, the training of officers had to be harder and more demanding for one. The Allies would force the liberties of the citizenry to be recognized which, and all these concerns would take time for a constitution to be worked out between the United Nations.

Nick Parker is born to Tanya Parker during this time, and joins _GDI's_ version of the Commando Program, as it's being initiated. Dr. Mobius is born.

 **'88 – December :** Albert Einstein dies of old age. Proud of having achieved Plasma Fusion access to Zero-Point energy, completed the Grand Unified Field Theory[now being taught in Highschools!] and done much to help humanity from being ruled and oppressed by tyrants, he passes off in his sleep peacefully. As he passes away, he laments on his most proud, if secretive, achievement. Despite the excesses of the _Red Tsar_ , and the suffering inflicted over the decades of his reign to Jews, Gypsies, Slavs, Romani and others perceived as ethnic enemies of the _Glorious Revolution_ , it is not nearly as demonic as the Final Solution dreampt up by the intelligent racists of the Nazi party. Who else, but an intelligent psychopath and believer's in _Eugenics_ and _'Racial Hygiene'_ could lay out a design of train-to-ashes so complete that they gave fair estimates to Adolf Hitler which stated 10,000 people a day could be processed. No, Stalin might have unleashed wanton destruction, and caused more death, but the Nazi's were more advanced in their plans to exterminate their enemy. While Stalin thought people of other races could be converted, Hitler planned to exterminate the Jewish and Slavic peoples, if he had his way. Having prevented such an example of industrialized genocide from appearing, allows Einstein to die a happy man. Whether his choice was the right one, since Hitler killed 6 million while Stalin killed over 58 million people, shall be seen.

 **'92 – May –** Kane takes over Czechoslovakia, and begins to preach and spread the Brotherhood of Nod, which also gains headway in Africa, and other 3rd World countries in the Mid-East and such.

Dr. Mobius begins to work for _GDI_ , writing a dissertation on the Ion Cannon Satellite proposal, and how experimenting with the Ionizing Effects of the Weather-Control Device could generate an Ion Blast.

 **1995 – 1998 –** The Meteor carrying Tiberium lands on Earth.

The _First Tiberium War_ begins.

Only after destroying the Temple Prime at Prague, with their brand new Ion Cannon Satellite, does the newly minted _GDI_ (Global Defence Initiative), begin to pick through the ruins carefully and see if they can salvage Nod technology, and contain Tiberium.

What they have learned thus far about the mineral is very worrying, whether it is Soviet, Allied, or Empire labs analyzing it.

Project Re-Genesis is hi-jacked by a combination of Tier-1 Ops from the Three Great Powers, as Tesla Shock Troops, Hi-Frequency Samurai, and Cryotechnic Legionnaires join Commando's in an assault on the Nod Brotherhood's secret Mutant Experiment. The reason is obvious, the Project had produced viable Super-Soldiers, from what the good Dr. Mobius had reported once Havok rescued him.

 **2006 –** A joint project between the powers leads to _GDI_ having next generation MCV's, and All-Terrain Structure's.

Michael O'Neill-Parker born.

 **2012 –** The Ion Cannon Network is proposed, and then put into action, for _GDI_ to launch. The idea is to make next-generation Ion Cannons, and launch enough to have a self-supporting lattice in the sky at all times for their units.

 **2015 –** The Ion Cannon Network is deemed ready for launch, and modules begin to be sent into space with STV's(Space Transit Vehicle) using perfected Anti-gravity propulsion.

Gabriella Boudreau born.

 **2020's –** Test Fire of Ion Cannon Satellite #471, seems to go horribly wrong, as a raging firestorm is created in South America, taking nearly 5,000 square miles of Rainforest with it. Relief efforts are largely held in scorn, but the Great Powers do so anyway, knowing the price of peace is power.

Various shipyards begin to be constructed in orbit, so _GDI_ can make larger ships that will be able to move across the system, and bring resources back to the increasing number of complexes in space.

Fully Functional, Que-able, Semi-Automatic Buildings are now apart of the _GDI's_ Mobile Construction Arsenal.

Deep Industrial Design is adopted by _GDI_.

The Empire purchases many Pacific Islands, from the declining British Commonwealth(inside the Allied State), and negotiates for the Pacific possessions of America. Originally, plans were drawn up to bring India and the Middle East into the Empire, but the spread of Tiberium was beginning to make long-term life on the mainland untenable for now. Thus The Empire began developing it's technology further, and soon floating habitats were seen, Fortresses that linked their territory and population together.

General James Solomon, the officer in charge of the Commando's Department, reviews and revises a report by EVA and Nick "Havoc" Parker, on ongoing Nod redevelopment and rebuilding efforts. A Second Tiberium War seems possible. The report is presented to the _GDI_ council, who begins arming for war once more, because even if there's the smallest possibility he's returned...

Kane was a single man.

Implicated from the rise of the original Soviet Union under Stalin and it's acceleration, to the Third World War and even in the Psychic Dominator Incident, Kane also single-handedly was able to launch a world war, and strike successively powerful and decimating blows against _GDI_ , by starting only from the small country of Czechoslovakia which for most of it's life has been a principality known as Bohemia-Moravia.

The Great Powers wouldn't take any chances, and _GDI_ once more began to enter a mass buildup, producing newer and more powerful units, using antigravity on units where it was a boon and improving the mechanical systems of others where necessary, and other useful avenues. However the Russians refused to change the proprietary model of the Apocalypse tank from anything but a tracked behemoth, so any effort emulate the old AT-AT from the Lucas Star Wars trilogy became moot before a soft and firm, **_Nyet_**. The Empire's technology aid's in the development of the armoured suits and shock units, giving _GDI_ significant bite

 **2028 –** The _Second Tiberium War_ Begins. The Brotherhood emerges in the steadily more infected area's of the world(which happened to be Third World Countries again, as it was deemed unreasonable for the territory to recover with Tiberium beginning to reduce it to deserts, but Nod managed), and Anton Slavik reunifies the factions by force. However, as he keeps moving from victory to victory, he would scream "For the Glory of Kane!".

 **2030 – January –** Kane returns. Pleased at the progress of his Marshall, he instates Anton as his Military Headman, rewarding him for all his hard work. Anton never once masqueraded as a saviour, and only secured territory, while awaiting Kane's return and enlightenment, thus he is rewarded.

 **December-** Michael O'Neill-Parker "kills" Kane, and the Second Tiberium War ends. Nod disappears, with half the population from it's occupied territories going with them. **CABAL** places Kane in a stasis tube.

 **2030-2034 –** Firestorm Crisis. **CABAL** rebels when a massive Ion Storm ravages Earth. A joint _GDI_ /Nod strike ends him, and recovers a significant amount of research.

The Tacitus fragments are recovered by the _GDI_ and merge into one sphere. Dr. Gabriella Boudreau begins to recover a lot of data from the device, and she is transferred to a research station above Earth, that cycles scientists in from the Three Great Powers and _GDI_.

Anton Slavik is assassinated, and the Nod Fracture begins.

 **2034 –** Rio Insurrection. _GDI_ deciding not to invest in the region due to rapid Tiberium growth, begins to have a problem with stubborn local who won't evacuate, but want aid. They begin to riot and firebomb the _GDI_ embassy, and the units eventually withdraw from Brazil as it is overrun with Mutants, Nod, and Insurrectionists.

 ** **November -**** John Parker-O'Neill is born to his father, as he celebrated his time home after the Firestorm Crisis by treating his wife to a vacation

The Liquid Tiberium Facility in Manila, The Philippines is raided, and attempted to be blown sky-high by Nod Agents. Luckily, The Empire has a tight-cordon of security cells on the island to protect the experiment and it's resources.

 **2036 –** Anatoly Sarkov begins designing next-generation _GDI_ weapons and buildings engineering principles.

 **2037 –** The Mutant Exodus. The Forgotten willingly enter the Red Zones of the earth, to escape discrimination.

 **2038 –** Apocalypse Tank Generation III's enter prototype stage.

The Tacitus is moved to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in the Rocky Mountains.

 **2040-2049 –** _GDI_ begins deploying automated War Factories.

 _GDI_ begins to aid the Forgotten populations by establishing bio-domes on the edge of Red Zones.

The Last CABAL Bunker is destroyed in the late 2040's.

Nod begins preparing for the _Third Tiberium War_ in Australia.

 _GDI_ begins to approach becoming a Super-State, as the last steps to integrating the Three Great Powers are finally being overcome.

When Crown Prince Genyushima, Secretary-General Bilyushnikov, and President Ackerman were simultaneously killed aboard the _GDSS_ Philadelphia, by a Nod thermonuclear Missile, it is apparent that the time for disunity is over and only the full might of their integrated nations will suffice to remove Nod from the Earth.

After a series of massive campaigns against all Red Zones, and a thorough sweep of their space assets, the _GDI_ begin the final assault into the Balkans. The Soviets come in from the East, the Allies from the West, and the Empire from the South. Nod has no chance. In a final act of defiance, they detonate 1,000 Mega-tonnes of H-Bombs beneath Temple Prime, setting off the Liquid Tiberium Deposits beneath. The power of the explosion vaporizes a significant surface portion of South-East Europe.

The Scrin come shortly afterward, signalled by the explosion. GDI's highest offices having been warned of some-kind of extraterrestrial contact between Nod and parties unknown since Havoc discovered the ship in Prague's Temple Prime in 'Tib War One, have prepared defence in depth in their province's but are simply not ready for the scale and power the aliens wield.

The Scrin are defeated in Italy, the _Third Tiberium War_ Ends, and Kane achieves his goals beyond his wildest dreams. Humanity is united, they are powerful, and thy have technological advancements one can only dream of.

 **2052 –** The Marked of Kane are activated. Rumours of cyborg activity spread. The Tacitus becomes unstable due to GDI experiments, and inexperience.

In an assault on the Rocky Mountains Complex, with back up from the Black Hand, Nod forces capture the Tacitus.

The Soviets begin experimenting with Scalar Vacuum Imploder weapons. Soon, Russia and the Union start to become a little clearer of Tiberium.

 **2054 –** Kane presents the Council of Humanity with a _Fait Accompli_ , to convince them to join with Nod, so they can finally push the brinks of research and achieve their destiny.

He brings the Tacitus with him, and after several hours of discussion, the leaders agree to integrate the Brotherhood of Nod.

They wanted a collaborative view to be present for them to go forward, and Kane agreed. No more were there Nod, nor _GDI_ , now was born the _**Stellar Defence Initiative**_ (SDI).

Four years of collective research and prototypes are put forward and tested before being used, as a second Scrin probing invasion begins in Italy.

 **2058 –** Colonel John "Havoc" Parker deploys in newly advanced, shielded, and armed powersuit, with Commando brethren to take on the Scrin, with powerful and fast Tanks, Aircraft, and Artillery. The mass production of fine tuned Gen-IV Iron-Curtain Shield Generators made even their Conscripts deadly to the Scrin who now chittered a little higher pitched when they saw the endless Red Horde approaching. For aesthetics, it was decided to keep the uniform the same over the armour, to inspire fear.

The Scrin in the Italian Peninsula are routed.

 **2059-2075 –** From this time, research and development is given an unlimited budget, and focus is created on making a space-worthy fleet, and creating Faster-Than-Light-Travel.

Laser research, and upgrades to the aging Nod weapons arsenal are made glaringly apparent when what happens next surprises Kane's loyal Tank Commanders.

As the Tiberium Control Network plans are unveiled, and Tiberium begins to become reduced to manageable in most countries, the splinter groups of Nod assemble, and gamble on attacking the network as it is being set up. There are those Nod factions that still exist, and refuse to allow GDI and Kane to wreck their plans of Messianic Delusion. A big mistake, as they are swiftly suppressed by Rapid-Response forces, with Powered Armour, Assault Tanks, and Powerful Aircraft with following rolling bombardments of Ion Precision Strikes.

A wide-sweeping over-view of Nod arsenal is personally undertaken by Kane, now that he has better resources, and already other people are working on the things that are necessary for combating his ancient foe. Methods to generate more efficient artificial jewels for powerful chemical and plasma lasers are made, efforts to make free-electron and gamma versions are attempted, and experiments are conducted on photonic manipulation.

By 2069, the last Separatist is hunted down, and destroyed.

In 2073 the Tiberium Control Network is completed.

CABAL, Kane, and GDI work alongside the Soviets, Allies, and Empire of the Rising Sun.

The Future seems bright indeed.

 **Chapter End:** Hope people like this jumping off point. Going to take this into full on Scrin mode soon, with all the accoutrements that C &C deserves to have. I hate nerfing, I hate hamstringing, I hate undercutting.

 **EDIT:** Now, to explain and clarify a few things. With Tesla working for the Soviets, Einstein getting unlimited funding from the Allies, and whatever genius invented nanotech for the canon Empire of the Rising Sun, infinite energy technologies are not a pipe-dream. And while in reality they are not "Perpetual Motion" machines which break Newton's Second Law of Thermodynamics, they are machines that utilize the anomalous nature of Zero-Point Energy coherence in our 3D realm.

The Allies access it through Ion-Acoustic Cold Fusion and the Grand Unified Field Theory, the Soviets use electrical arcs which have zero-vector but create scalar pressures where ZPE can be extracted, and the Empire uses nanotech to absorb the charge that is generated between 4 microns of space between polarized metals as documented in the Casimir Effect. Each of them has a version of Antigravity, the Allies having Antigrav based on Vortex models, the Empire having Field Propulsion, and the Soviets having Electrogravitics. Now this may seem overpowered, and one may wonder why anyone would think Tiberium would be anything special in a world where infinite energy and antigravity had been discovered. Well, here's the thing.

Tiberium is still a Xeno-Virulent crystal that would give the fucking Tyrannids pause, for it's shear ability to transform anything organic it touches in 60 seconds, into Tiberium. In fact, in a post-scarcity society like the one that would evolve after WWIII, the worst thing that **COULD HAPPEN** is a chunk of Exotic Matter hitting your planet and beginning to forcefully terraform the planet before the governments got their gear together for inter-stellar exploration, putting your people into the position of dealing with something they cannot stop even with all the powerful technology available. Honestly, Resonance and Sonic weapons is the only way to combat Tiberium, beyond accepting it into your biology and trying desperately to integrate it. I look at Tiberium as the ultimate challenge for a nation that would be beyond energy-concerns and not limited by gravity.

Imagine if the Tollan were hit by a Tiberium meteor, just after they finished making their Unified Field Theory Reactors? Same struggle, only here you have the more tactical/strategic survival mentality already entrained in the world due to the Great Powers constantly fighting and trying to out-manoeuvre/out-do each other. Much better to have a multi-polar world. Look at Battletech, while it is somewhat stagnant and has been under a Spanish Inquisition in the tech department, the nations still have managed to conquer over 3,500 systems, and each major empire rules nearly 3-600 systems each.

Cleaned up some dialogue, inserted a few things, made the dates a little more streamlined. Editing Chapter 2 Next, while I plan chapter 3.


End file.
